Camping trip
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Mrs. Helperman,Scott and Leonard go on a weekend long camping trip, as Leonard suddenly falls ill it's time for the dog to take care of his owner


A/N Thought of this while suffering a stomach ache, lol anyway feeling abit better still hurts but thought I'd do another fic.

Summery: Mrs. Helperman,Scott and Leonard go on a weekend long camping trip, as Leonard suddenly falls ill it's time for the dog to take care of his owner.

"Come on sweetie!" Mrs. Helperman sung as she threw her bags in the camper, "we gotta hit the road! time for a fun terrific honky Dorey trip,with me and my two favorite men" the mother gently pinched her son's cheeks who tried to squirm and get away.

"Mommmmmm" Leonard whined wiping his cheeks free of lipsticks, "Please not in front of my friend" the young man gestured to Scott his best friend, and unknowingly to Mrs. Helperman their dog.

"Oh sorry I forgot" the woman pinched her son's cheeks, "my son's a man now".

Leonard grumbled to himself crossing his arms across his chest, in all reality he wasn't bothered by his mother's cooing he was used to that. He just wasn't in the best of moods right now, he had a pounding headache which had been going on since this morning before school.

"Sweetie are you feeling OK?" Mrs. Helperman asked worriedly, noticing the uncharacteristically dark circles under her son's face. She lightly pressed her hand on his forehead, "you do feel abit warm" she stated, "maybe we should postpone the camping trip".

"No no" Leonard frantically shook his head, "I'm fine" the young man started sweating. "It's just hot in here, yeah hot".

"Well" Mrs. Helperman trailed off, "if you're sure".

"Of course I'm sure I'm..I'm gonna go finish packing".

Scott watched his best friend and owner walk into his room, his eye's knitted together in concern. Mrs. Helperman just sighed pouring herself some coffee, her gaze turned towards her son's door before taking a sip.

"Why don't i go talk to him?" Scott offered as he headed towards their room, peeking into the bedroom he watched Leonard let out a sigh before flopping onto his bed. "Leonard?" Scott jumped onto the bed next to his best friend, his paw went to touch the young man's forehead but Leonard turned on his side at the last-minute. Crossing his arms over his chest Scott raised an eyebrow,"Is there something you want to tell me Bunkie?".

"I don't know what you're talking about" Leonard's voice was muffled by a Pillow, shifting onto his stomach he surpassed a shudder a cold chill running down his spine.

"Oh really?" Scott crossed his arms over his chest, "the tremor in your body say's otherwise".

"Gee Leonard" both Scott and Leonard turned their heads towards the door, "you look terrible, you look like something the cat puked up".

"Gee thanks for that comparison" Leonard muttered his face starting to turn green, shaking the feeling away he took a deep breath allowing the nauseous feeling to disappear.

"Come on Bunkie" Scott placed his paw onto his best friends shoulder, "why are you trying to hide you're not feeling good from me?, you're best friend, you're dog, you're compadre".

Leonard let out a sigh burying his head into his hands as he sat up.

"I just didn't want to ruin our camping trip please Scott" Leonard grasped his best friend shirt, "don't tell mom I'm not feeling the best, she's been looking forward to this all month, it'd break her heart".

"Leonard" Scott took his owner by the shoulders, making his best friend look him in the eye. "your mom will understand if you're not feeling good I really don't think no come on Leonard that's not fair" Scott stated as he saw his own owner give him the puppy dog eye he himself was so good at. Scott let out a heavy sigh "alright but here are the rules" Scott gazed at his human sternly, "you take it easy while where camping, if you feel any worse you tell me, and" Scott crossed his paws over his chest. "You let me check you're temperature at least once a night".

Despite the demands Leonard smiled tiredly quickly agreeing, he knew his best friend was just looking out for him. Wrapping his arms around his best friend, Leonard thanked Scott multiple times who just patted him on the back his eye's still drawn in concern.

* * *

"Sorry about that mom" Leonard cleared his throat "I'm ready to go just had to handle a situation" the young added sweating, his gaze turned to Scott.

"Yeah we had to eh just talk about some things"

Mrs. Helperman gazed at the two boys who grinned nervously both sweating.

"Well if you're sure" Mrs. Helperman broke into a smile "alrighty tiddy lets pack up and get going".

Scott and Leonard grinned at each other rushing into their room, grabbing his luggage Leonard rushed outside with his best friend sitting ontop of the suitcase's. Throwing the Luggage into the camper Mrs. Helperman,Scott and Leonard piled into the Mobile. Leonard and Scott fell onto the camper floor as the woman knocked into her Mailbox.

"Oops haha guess my driving isn't the best with the Camper" the woman stated.

"Ugh" Leonard grumbled standing up, holding a hand to his head the young man struggled to keep his balance. He smiled weakly as he felt a hand steady him. Smiling wearily at his best friend he allowed his friend to help him to one of the cushioned couches, he let out a tired sigh as his head hit the soft seat.

Eye's flashing worriedly Scott grabbed a blanket gently draping it over his owner's ill frame, he knew he really should tell Mrs. Helperman that Leonard wasn't feeling good. His paw gently rubbed his best friend's cheek, a small smile crossed the disguised dog's features as Leonard mumbled his name nuzzling into the soft touch.

Lifting his boy's head Scott slide back onto the couch, before gently placing Leonard's head into his lap. Pulling the blanket up further on Leonard he gently stroked his best friend's orange hair.

Yawning tiredly Leonard curled up on his side his head baring into Scott's chest, mumbling the young man fell back into a deep sleep.

"I'm stopping at a gas station would you guy's like" Mrs. Helperman's eye's drew in concern, "Leonard sweetie what's wrong?". Kneeling down next to Scott and Leonard she gently placed a hand on her son's forehead. "He's burning up" the woman stated softly, "Stay here" she said firmly to Scott, "I'm going to get him some meds, i can't image why my Leonard didn't tell me he was sick".

"I think" Scott stroked his best friend and owner's forehead, "that he just didn't want to disappoint you".

"Leonard always did think about everyone else first" sighing the woman walked out of the camper.

* * *

Leonard blinked a few times his headache pounding but his body felt a tiny bit cooler, forcing himself to sit up the young man rubbed his eye's tiredly.

"It's about time you woke up Bunkie".

Leonard jolted out of his hazy thoughts his gaze heading towards the door, Scott stood in the doorway holding a tray of food in his paws, walking up to the bed the dog put the tray on the table next to Leonard's bed. Placing his paw onto his owners forehead.

"You're temperature is still higher for my liking, but on the plus side I brought all the necessaries, Juice,fruits, some eggs, toast and a blink glass of water, need to help you stay hydrated".

Leonard took the glass of water gratefully taking a couple sips of water, he let out a soft sigh as his sore throat started to feel slightly better. Placing the cup back onto the table Leonard snuggled back into the sheets, he shook his head as Scott handed him some toast. He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on Bunkie you need to eat something" Scott stated pulling the sheets off his owners head.

"Not hungry!" Leonard snapped angrily curling himself on his side, hearing his dog sigh Leonard just closed his eye's trying to ignore the guilt rushing threw his stomach.

Placing the toast back onto his plate Scott scooted up behind Leonard gently wrapping his paws around his human.

Leonard leaned his head back against Scott's chest,letting a large yawn his eye's tiredly closed his body relaxing into the soft touch.

Scott felt his heart jolt Leonard had always taken care of him, it was a nice feeling to finally take care of his owner. Remembering reading something about Human's needing to keep warm when sick, Scott grasped another blanket before gently pulling the other blanket ontop of his best friend. keeping one paw around Leonard's frame he gently nuzzled his snout against Leonard's neck.

"Spot" Leonard sighed in his sleep his frame snuggling back further into the hold.

"Get some sleep Bunkie" the dog whispered, "I'm not going anywhere".

Letting out a yawn of his own Scott let his eye's slipping closed,the later soon followed into sleep the two of them snuggling together.

A/N Well I hope you enjoy this fic so far, anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter.


End file.
